Deadly Arena
in the Map Selection. |popularity = |level required = 3 }} '''Deadly Arena is a map exclusive to Co-op Survival and Pixlgun 3D mode. It was the first map ever. Appearance The arena takes place in a walled complex with military barracks, a giant house and barbed wire outside. In each of the four sides of the arena, there is a little door that leads into a little room, ideal for hiding. The player can get to the outside by walking into the rooms and exiting. Another way to exit is by walking through the broken down parts of the walls. It is a very small map. Most of the ground is dirt, but there is some grass on the outside, in the little rooms, and near the walls. Strategy * Take out multiple enemies using pierce shot weapons. * Check both forwards and backwards if there are any enemies following you. * Use gadgets that enemies prioritize in attacking, for example, the Christmas Tree Turret. Monsters Co-op Survival includes these monsters (Note: all enemies have medium mode's stats): * Headless Injured Zombie * Crawler * Double Headed Zombie * Black Bird * Stalker * Spider * Devil Stalker * Injured Zombie * Desert Crawler Head * Green Slime * Hippo * Alligator * Yellow Peashooter * The Pretty Duckling * Tiger * Blue Alligator * Terrifying Bear * Walking Duck * Pitbull * Foxy * Balloon Boy Trivia *There is a spotlight and a Heavy Machine Gun on each tower. *In the first version on Pixel Gun 3D, this was the only map available. There was only a Survival mode. *This map is the oldest map in the game, and so is the music for this map. *The giant zombies that once roamed this map were probably based on the Servant Grunt in the horror game Amnesia. *The king weird zombie is just a weird zombie but with a crown and full red king cloaks. *Previously, the doors were closed, but they are now opened and they became mob spawners. *When multiplayer was first introduced Deadly Arena was available for a very short time. Like the current Deadly Arena, you were able to go inside the little rooms. However, it got removed. *In the 12.1.0 update, some parts of the wall have been destroyed, allowing players and enemies to access the outer arena without glitching out with gadgets or Rocket Jumping. *In the 12.5.3 update, in the Map Selection, the letters of this map's name became lowercased, except its initials ( ). Gallery IMG 2019.PNG|The old Deadly Arena map icon. Deadly Arena 1.jpg|The starting screen of the map. Deadly Arena 2.jpg|One of the little rooms. Deadly Games 3.jpg|A tower. On a tower (there's an Heavy Machine Gun.jpg|On a tower, there's a Heavy Machine Gun. Deadly Arena 5.jpg|The arena. Deadly Arena 6.jpg|Building outside of the arena. Deadly Arena 7.jpg|Trucks outside of the arena. Deadly Arena 8.jpg|A big house outside of the arena. Deadly Arena 9.jpg|This passage let you go outside. Deadly Arena 11.jpg|Outside of the map. Weird Zombies (Removed).jpg|Weird Zombies (the smaller sized ones are removed). Category:Maps Category:Multiplayer Maps